Fully Alive
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Sequel to Here We Go Again. Remy is alive and wants to get her life back to the way it used to be. Only things change and now she has to amend what was broken while she was gone. It's not going to be as easy as she thinks.
1. Home Sweet Home

Author's Note- This is the sequel to Here We Go Again. So if you haven't read that you probably should because this might not make a lot of sense without reading Here We Go Again first, but hey it's your choice. Warning though Here We Go Again was my first story so it's not the best thing I've written, actually to be honest it's not very good at all (in my opinion at least), but it's in the process of being revised so it'll be improved hopefully.

For people who have already read the first story and are back for more I truly hope that you enjoy this! So please enjoy everyone and thanks for reading!

Oh and if the title reminds you of a Flyleaf song its not just a coincidence and if you want you can listen to the song while you read. It makes it a bit more fun! Anyway on with the story.

* * *

**Fully Alive**** Sequel to Here We Go Again**

**Chapter One – Home Sweet Home**

If there is one thing I've learned in my life it's that life isn't fair. The ones you truly deeply care about always leave you, but I'm not ready to let go. That's why I'm sitting in the back of a bus on my way to what used to be home. Three years have now passed sense our last goodbye. I take that back, his last goodbye. If it had been my choice he would have never gotten away. Although even after all the time, after all the long painful days, everything still looks and feels the same. It's an illusion I'm sure. Nothing lasts forever right?

They say I'm a survivor but why survive when your alone? I had to stay alive though not because I wanted to, not because I had to, but because I had to live for him. So I did, and now I have to know it was worth the fight.

I only left three days ago, but three days on a bus is stressful and lonely. Grandma didn't want me to go, told me it wasn't worth it, not after all the suffering.

"_No Remy I wont allow it," she shook her head from the sink were she washed our evening dishes. We'd already been at it for an hour._

"_But Grams I love him, you know that. I can't just let it end with goodbye. I'm fine now and everything will finally start looking up, just watch," I pleaded knowing she wasn't going to give in so easily._

"_Your right everything will look up because you'll be here safe and sound."_

_I threw my head back in frustration, she didn't understand._

"_Please Grams I'm not a kid anymore I have to make my own choices."_

_Grandpa sat across from me at the end of the table settled into his favorite spot where he read the sports section of the newspaper every night._

"_If you really want to go Remy go. There's a hundred dollars in my jacket pocket that'll pay for a bus ride there," he said not looking up once from the paper._

"_TOM NO," my Grandma hollered sternly._

"_Let it go Mary."_

"_Oh thank you grandpa! Thank you so much!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly a smile plastered on my face._

Finally she caved and agreed that if i wanted to go sh couldn't stop me. She only had one condition. _"Just always remember that you don't have to live in fear anymore. Live like nothing could go wrong. Your alive and breathing thats really all that matters and no matter where you go you'll always have someone here who loves you. Don't forget that." _It's hard to believe something like that when it's first said. Of course I promised I wouldn't ever forget and I hugged her and grandpa goodbye. Tears in their eyes as the door shut behind me. Finally free, fully alive.

The bus pulled up to my stop. I sighed and trudged my way off the loud smelly bus. It all looked the same. Same convenience store on the corner, same tagged brick buildings, same school down the street, same basketball courts across the street, and snow lightly falling. All how I'd left it. Leaning against the nearest building I reached in my coat pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I hit number two and the call button. Thank god for speed dial. It rang once... twice... three times, the voice mail message greeted me. I rolled my eyes.

"_I'm not here right now please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible,"_ came Grandma's perky sweet voice.

The tone sounded.

"Hey Grams it's Remy of course, just wanted to let you know I arrived safely in Detroit. I'll call you later with my situation. Love ya," I hung up and started walking towards home. It wasn't to far of a walk and I always found the snow comforting.

The closer I got the more the memories flooded back. The neighborhood did the most damage though. A group of kids playing street hockey just like we always did. Maybe if Bobby was around he'd want a pickup game. With my luck though he probably was a hundred miles away. Maybe Angel was home hanging out with Sofi while Evie made everyone sweets. Maybe just maybe Jack would be waiting with open arms just waiting to tease me, to hold me, to love me.

I was only a few feet away from the house. There wasn't a single car out on the curb or in the drive way but it was painfully exactly the same. Doubtful I pushed myself forward one slow step at a time.

I made it to the front door. Every bone in my body shaking, my stomach flip flopping with violent butterflies. I slowly lifted my fist and pounded on the door silently hoping no one answered. I waited trembling as the door clicked unlocked. It was pulled open and i gasped at the tall figure in front of me. He looked down at me through those deep eyes, his messy hair falling into his face and he glared.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

That deep voice I'd come to love wasn't full of the bliss I fondly remembered but instead raw frosty bitterness. It burned worse than acid being poured on to bare skin. It was the cruelest way to rip apart that little hope I had left. Word wouldn't come out of my open quivering mouth.

I knew I didn't look the same, surely he couldn't have become this empty, this shallow in the last three years. For gods sake it had only been three years.

"Hey I asked you a question," he spat. "What do you want?"

He had on that grey and black striped sweater with the skull on the right side. The one I adored and of course those black jeans that fit him so nicely. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Jackie... Jackie why... why are you being so mean?" I stuttered, my voice cracking, tears blurring my vision.

"What are you talking about... I don't even know you," he stated looking slightly taken aback by my sudden burst of emotion.

OH MY GOD, he didn't remember. This couldn't possibly be MY Jackie.

"How dare you be so awful to your best friend. After the way you left me alone and terrified. I swear to God Jack Mercer if this is the way you treat th people that care about you then you deserve to be miserable," I screamed turning on my heel and slipping on a patch of ice.

"Remy? ... Remy... I... I," he tried to speak behind me but I quickly got to my feet before he could get close to me.

I tried to run but a van had pulled up to the curb while I was at the door and Evelyn and Jeremiah were digging groceries out of the back when they heard my screams.

"Remy?" Evie questioned as the tears exploded and streamed down my face. She dropped her groceries and caught me in an embrace before I could run away. I wept in her arms my knees giving out form under me as my sobbing grew stronger.

"Shh baby shh it's going to be alright," she whispered rocking me in her arms.

Jack slowly shut the door as a retreated into the house putting up the first wall.


	2. Shut Up Salty Eyes

**Fully Alive**

**Chapter Two- Shut Up Salty Eyes**

Evie and Jerry carried me into the house and settled me down on the couch. I felt stupid for being so naive. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want Evie making me tea or Jerry wrapping me up in warm blankets. He lifted my feet one at a time and gently took off my boots. I sniffled selfishly not muttering a word. My mouth wouldn't form words even though my brain told me to run up those stairs and set Jack straight. Truth was though that no matter what I did nothing would help. Jack wasn't the same. He had grown and so had I. Well sort of. Anyway he probably had someone else now and I really had no place here anymore.

Evelyn waked into the room and handed me a cup of tea before sitting beside me on the sofa. She gave Jerry a look and he nodded trudging up the stairs, most likely to talk to Jack. Or attempt to talk to him.

"It's wonderful to see you Rem. We've all missed you quite terribly," she started putting a hand on my knee and giving it a squeeze. "I'm very glad you came back."

I sighed. Obviously I wasn't ready for this yet. I dove in head first and now theres no way out.

"I missed you too Evie," That was honest at least. "I missed you so much, but I guess not everyone missed me."

I tried to give her a smile but I knew she saw past it. The tears still slowly falling down my cheeks. She exhaled sharply.

"I wish I could tell you he missed you more than anyone else but I know you wouldn't believe it."

I looked down into my cup and desperately wished I'd find my answer. Of course nothing. Feeling defeated I took a sip. My throat stung as I swallowed it down, it's warmth bringing feeling back to my body.

"What happened Evie? Why is he so different?" I asked looking at her as she held her tea cup with both hands. Eyes distant. Something was bothering her and she couldn't hide it.

"Really I don't know. He's been acting up. He is rarely ever home and when he is he doesn't talk to me. He barely even acknowledges me anymore. Jerry has his own problems to deal with and Angel and Bobby are never around. I guess he's lonely. I know he's doing drugs but I just haven't caught him with any and it'll only make things worse if I confront him," she vented tears in her eyes.

I took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Evie it's not your fault."

She laughed and looked at me. We were now both crying but only suddenly my pain wasn't as important. Evelyn had always been so strong. I'd only seen her cry once before and it hurt to see her so vulnerable. Jack had really gotten to her and even though I didn't want to be anywhere near him I knew I had to stay for Evie.

I got to my feet and wiped away the tears.

"I'll deal with this Evie. Leave it to me."

Evelyn looked up at me in shock.

"No, no Remy don't you dare go up there. I don't want him breaking you anymore than he already has," she argued grabbing hold of my arm. "Give it time. Deal with this later."

"No Evie I'm not as weak as I look. No. I'm going up there and making sure he gets it into his thick skull that he's being selfish."

Reluctantly she let go of my arm.

"Tell Jerry to come back down then."

Victory on my part, well for the moment.

"Of course," I nodded.

The walk up to his room was like walking into a bear cave for shelter from a storm. You don't want to go but you know its unavoidable. Jerry sat outside the shut door radiating annoyance.

"Evie wants you downstairs Jer," I stated patting him on the shoulder. "I'll take over now."

He looked up at me with wide eyes. Why the hell was that so shocking? They couldn't possibly think I would run away forever. Although on the other hand it would make perfect sense. I've always run away when things got to tough, why stop now? For Evelyn thats why.

"Rem... What the hell? NO you aren't."

My eyebrow raised as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Um yes I am. I can and I will."

He shook his head.

"Whatever Remy no use arguing with you."

"Damn straight."

"Same old Rem," he grinned rising to his feet and giving me a tight hug. "It's nice to have you back."

Jerry looked at me and nodded before retreating down the stairs.

Passed the guard now to face the dragon. I lifted my fist slowly to knock on the door but before it hit the surface the door swung open. Jack stood in the doorway glaring down at me. Salty tears satining his cheeks.

"Go away," he breathed.

The look in his eyes a cross between fury and pain.

"Can we be civil for a moment?"

He laughed bitterly.

"Civil? After what you said. One word. NO."

"Sticks and stones Jack."

Eye contact was out of the question. I knew already that his eyes would be my demise.

"You always were the one who thought humor fixed everything," he sneered.

"Jack please-

"DON'T START REMY, you know this isn't easy."

Anger rushed through me, smoldering fire in my veins.

"You ASS your the one that left me," I fumed in a hushed voice.

"You needed help you stubborn bitch."

I gasped. Oh no he did not just say that.

"What did you just call me?"

The trick is to stay calm. Stay calm. That isn't likely to happen I'm sure.

"Stubborn. Bitch," he spat.

I could feel the sting of his words feed my rage. It hit me hard. He was mocking me.

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah SO. What are you gonna do about it?"

I looked back at him as he stared at me. I needed a new angle fast. Something he couldn't ignore or twist around on me.

"I only fought because it's what you wanted me to do." 

He blinked.

"Fought what?"

"Fought to stay alive. So I could be here with you now."

"How do you know thats what I wanted?"

"You... you told me it was."

"When?"

"Three years ago."

"Exactly! Three fucking years ago. That's a damn long time."

"Fine then. I 'll just make you happy and kill myself."

What was I thinking. That was the dumbest thing I could have said. Suicide isn't the type of thing you can just throw around in an argument and not expect people to freak out. Can't take it back now.

I could feel the tears again, my chest tight. I couldn't breathe, I could feel the bile rise from my empty stomach, every bone in my body trembling but this time not from being frozen. Only one solution. I had to get out of here.

He watched me. His eyes unreadable, a blank stare.

"You wouldn't," he threatened.

No use in giving in now.

"Watch me," I screamed turning and running down the stairs out the front door and down the block.

I knew exactly where I was going. Unless he had forgotten that too. Jack would know where I was.


	3. Melodies and Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own Four Brothers of course and I definitely do not own Bohemian Rhapsody by any means or anything by Queen for that matter.

**Fully Alive**

**Chapter Three – Melodies and Memories**

The park came into view and I slowed myself down from a sprint to a jog. It was abandoned but flooded with memories. The slides and jungle gym still covered in graffiti, the merry-go-round rusty and bent and most importantly, at least in my eyes, the swings still hanging crookedly in place. I plopped down onto one of the swings and pushed myself off the ground. The wind sharp and icy hit against me as I let myself fall into the rhythm of the silent air. I didn't care about freezing to death. I'd forgotten my coat and boots at the house in the impulse to get away but at that moment all that mattered was that swing and the song I hummed out loud. I let the serenity fill me up and let my mind drift.

Suddenly I was jerked to a stop and nearly flew off the swing. I leaned my head back and looked up at Jack who had his fists curled around the chains. He smirked down at me.

"You really are the same old Remy aren't you?" he noted more than asked not taking his eyes off of me or the smirk from his lips.

"Jerry mentioned something like that too," I replied squinting my eyes trying to find the motive working the gears in his brain.

"Can I join you?" he loosened his grip on the swing and took a step back his eyes never straying to far from my face.

I glared at him. Oh the nerve of that boy.

"So now you want to be nice. No I don't think you can."

He sat down in the swing beside mine anyway. Like my words ever stopped him before. I knew he wouldn't listen. He never did before why would he start now. You honestly didn't have to be a psychic to have seen that one coming.

Sighing I let my head fall further back watching bitterly as clouds turned into pirate ships and elephants. Pushing off the ground again I swung mechanically staring intently at the shifting clouds above. Jack rocked back and forth his feet never leaving the ground. Neither of us wanted to be the first to speak.

I shivered and looked over at Jack who had his head bowed drawing in the snow with the toe of his boot. I couldn't help but envy him for being smart enough to grab a jacket. He glanced over at me and started quietly singing the song I had just been humming.

"_Mama just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters  
Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all..."_

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen or heard him do and for a moment I forgot everything that had happened in the last few hours. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him, take his hands in mine and tell him it was all only a dream. Only it wasn't a dream and reality slapped me for forgetting how upset I was.

"Please don't," I snapped even though I would have sat there forever in the cold listening to him sing that song if time let me. Time although no matter how much I fight it will never be on my side.

He shook his head and buried it in his hands. He had something he wanted to say but was avoiding it at all costs. My swing came to a halt as my legs locked on the ground.

"I'm not stupid. I know the only reason you came here was to make sure I didn't kill myself. If I had and you didn't try to stop me, you would never forgive yourself," I shouted.

With a groan he looked up at me and looked me straight in the eye.

"NO, your wrong. I came here because I know that if I didn't come after you I'd try to kill myself," he screamed back as he got to his feet. My jaw dropped and tears started to burn in my eyes for the millionth time.

"Wh... wha... what Jack why would... why?" I stuttered.

"You think I haven't thought about it. I thought I had killed you and I knew that if you had lived you wouldn't want to keep fighting without me there. I thought I'd sent you to your grave and I didn't want you to be alone," he confessed as tears streamed down his cheeks urging mine to fall.

I stared at him. Tears covering each of our faces.

"What stopped you?"

He fidgeted under my gaze and stared at the ground. And then his entire world came crashing down onto my shoulders. After everything I thought I was the one who suffered most but I was wrong. How could I be so selfish?

The next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped tightly around him sobbing. So tightly that I thought my arms would break but I didn't care. I wasn't day-dreaming this time.

"Jackie I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..." I mumbled over and over my voice muffled.

His arms slowly gripped me closer as I continued to mumble. He ran a hand through my short hair and whispered in my ear, "Rem it's alright. We're going to be alright."

I sniffled and looked up. He smiled and placed a light peck on my nose making me giggle.

"You mean it?" I asked hopefully.

In return I got a nod and that was fine with me. For now at least. We stepped apart our arms dropping to our sides. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter. He offered me one with a gesture.

"I quit," I shook my head.

He shrugged and lit up one for himself taking a drag and then slowly exhaling. The smoke instantly sending a craving through my body. Turning I walked over to the merry-go-round and laid down the cold metal biting at my bare arms. Soon Jack was laying down beside me. He tossed his jacket at me after I shivered again.

"Thanks," I muttered as I slipped it on. The warmth, his warmth comforting not only to my body but my emotions. Sort of. The scent. That scent that was distinctly Jack. I couldn't help but breath it in. Sighing lightly I knew somehow that everything was going to be okay. I was supposed to be here. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hold back the small smile that broke on my lips.

"Did you just smell my jacket?" the look on Jack's face was priceless and I couldn't stop the stream of laughter that spilled from my mouth.

Soon we were both helplessly cracking up staring hopefully at the sky above.


	4. We Are Broken Fences

**Fully Alive**

**Chapter Four- We Are Broken Fences**

It was like a balancing act, up high above only a few steps across the tightrope and the chance of falling weighing greater than making it all the way to the other side. I was definitely inexperienced and had barely any chance of making it across. Jack was my first love and even after all the trouble I went to, to avoid the idea I really wanted us to be a forever thing. I had thought that was what he wanted too... but most likely I was wrong. Once again the idiot girl that knew nothing when she thought she knew everything. Or maybe I really knew more than they thought just no one was listening.

Whatever it was it didn't matter. At least not right now because Jack was doing the one thing I hated most. The one thing everyone did when they had no idea what else to do. Acting like nothing had ever happened.

Jack and I had been on the couch now for over two hours just sitting there watching some stupid gossip program on VH1 neither of us really saying anything. My knees were pulled up to my chest as I sat curled up in a blanket on the right side of the couch while Jack was sprawled across the rest of it smoking a cigarette. I was still in my Hello Kitty pj's and Jack in a pair of boxers and an old black tee the bottom fraying.

"Hey Rem... You who Remy," Jack laughed waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Remy."

I slapped his hand away. "Jesus Christ Jack what?"

"Jeez what the fucks your problem?" Jack whined gently rubbing his hand where I had slapped him.

"Oh my God Jack I barely tapped you," I rolled my eyes. He was way too immature sometimes.

"Yeah well why don't you remove the stick from your ass?" he hissed yanking the remote from my grasp and flipping through the channels.

He glared at the flashing screen blowing smoke out his nose in frustration. Luckily the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I muttered jumping quickly to my feet and dashing into the kitchen.

Any reason to get away from Jack worked for me. I really didn't need anymore fights and one was already boiling over the edge of the pot. I'd only been here a few days and Jack and I were at each others throats most of it.

"Hello?" I greeted chewing on my thumb nail as a stared out the window.

"_Who's chick are you? Can't be Jackie's."_

Hallelujah it was Bobby!

"Nice to know you missed me so much," I teased.

He usually picked up on things pretty quickly that is when he wasn't drunk or distracted.

"_Uh yeah could you give the phone to Jack. I've got to scream at him for being a bitch."_

I snickered. He was obviously distracted and had no idea.

"Bobby it's Remy."

"_No! Remy! I thought you were a goner. Don't scare people like that it's not cool."_

"Yeah my bad. Where are you Bobby? On your way home yes?"

"_Yeah sure kid-o."_

"No really why'd you call?"

"_Not to talk to you that's for sure," _he laughed.

"Oh aren't you adorable."

"_I think so. Ma called and I've got an intervention to do but don't say anything cause Jack's right behind you."_

"Wha..?" I turned around and sure enough Jack was right there standing in the door way watching me like a hawk. A very angry hawk.

"Okay that's creepy how'd you know that?"

"_Turn around."_

Rolling my eyes I turned around again and Bobby stepped into the kitchen from the back door grinning like a mad man.

"BOBBY!" I screamed jumping into his arms.

He flipped his phone shut and spun us around in circles causing me to giggle like crazy. Now this was the welcoming I'd wanted all along.

"I've missed you so much," I smiled brightly.

"I've missed you too kid. What brought you back to town?"

"You jerks left me so I'm back to kick your asses."

"Mine or Jackie's?"

"Both."

Jack groaned, "Why don't you do us all a favor and just go back home already and leave us alone."

"Hey she is home and you shut that fucking mouth of your's or I'll do it for ya," Bobby yelled glaring harshly at Jack.

"Not like your ever home enough to care anyway," Jack spat as he stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Let it go Bobby," I mumbled pulling on his tense arm.

He looked like he was a volcano ready to erupt. Evelyn must have told him everything.

"Damn Fairy always too dramatic."

His fists slowly unclenched and when he looked at me his muscles seemed to relax at least a little. Tears had started to form in my eyes and I sniffled. Oh please no, I don't want to cry now this is a happy moment. Bobby's back!

"His fairy-ness isn't the problem."

"What's the problem then?"

"He hates me."

"Not you too. Come on kid-o at least I'm here."

"Yeah at least my big old Bobby Bear is here."

"Right," he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Wait..."

"Hehe yeah your just that amazing!"

"Got that right."

I sighed heavily and fell into a chair, "I don't know what I did."

He sat down across from me and took my hand, "You didn't do nothing. Jack just has problems and you showed up at the climax."

"Great so all down hill from here."

Bobby just stared at me for a few minutes.

"How was Colorado?"

Nice transition Bobby you deserve a gold medal for that one.

"It was nice, I guess. Grams and Gramps love it up there."

"Up there?"

"The house is in the mountains. The towns really cute too but it's nothing compared to the Mercer house. Evie tell you I was back?"

"Nah Jerry did. Ma called about Jack a few weeks back. I called Jer for a favor and he told me about you. Couldn't resist."

"I'm just so tempting."

"Keep telling yourself that kid. How bout I take you for some pizza and to Johnny's.You know to take your mind off Cracker Jack. My treat!"

"I'm not old enough."

"Like that's stopped you before."

"Your treat or Jerry's?"

"Shh our little secret."

"Just like old times."

"No better way than that."

Bobby to the rescue thank God.


	5. Chain Me Free

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Fully Alive**

**Chapter Five- Chain Me Free**

Within ten minutes we were at Jerry's apartment banging on his door. Camille answered and looked upset at the sight of Bobby and I. She had every right to be because I'm sure we were just that, a poor sight to see. I'd thrown on my last pair of jeans that had already been worn the day before and a vintage Queen shirt. My hair was still the mess it had been when I'd woken up and my boots were untied.

"Can I help you?"

"Jerry home?" Bobby grunted.

Camille looked at me like she was trying to remember something.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

"Remy. Nice to see you again Camille," I smiled offering her my gloved hand.

"I thought that was you," she replied wrapping me up in a hug ignoring my hand.

I laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"Jerry said you were back. He'll be happy you stopped by. Sorry if this place is a mess I haven't had much time to straighten it up," she ushered us in and shivered as she shut the door.

"Camille you worry to much your place is wonderful," I pointed out.

She smiled and shook her head, "Your too modest."

"Jerry!" she yelled. "Remy and Bobby are here to see you!"

Jerry came into the room cradling a baby in his arms. He looked tired and over worked. Which made sense, I hadn't seen him since the first day I was back, he had just been so busy. He probably needed the day out more than I did.

"Oh Jerry is that Daniela?" I ran over to him and took her from his arms. "Awe Jer she's so beautiful!"

He laughed and smiled at Camille lovingly, "Thanks."

"It's true though Jer!"

"Your sweet Rem," he laughed squeezing my shoulder as I shrugged.

Daniela cooed and I made a silly face causing her to giggle. Bobby followed Jerry into his bedroom explaining why we came over leaving Camille, Daniela and I alone in the living room.

"You know Camille if you ever need me to babysit or help you with anything I'm just a phone call away. I'm really not busy at all. Actually it would be nice to have something to do other than lay around all day," I offered.

"Well Friday night I was hoping that Jerry and I could have a night to ourselves. I was just going to call Evelyn but it would be a lot easier if you took her," she agreed.

"Friday is prefect!" I smiled down at Daniela.

At least something was going right. Friday was in four days and it was a good opportunity for me to bond with the newest member of the Mercer family. Maybe it would even turn into a good night for Evie too. She needed something good for a change.

Bobby came back into the room Jerry right behind him pulling on his coat.

"Bobby, Rem and I are going out for lunch. I'll be home soon I promise," he told Camille kissing her on the lips.

Oh how I longed to be kissed like that.

"Alright Baby see you soon," she replied taking Daniela from my arms.

"See ya Camille." I waved to Daniela who giggled in return.

"Nice to see you again Remy. I'll call before Friday."

"Okay, nice to see you too," and with that we were out the door and descending down the stair case toward the building entrance.

"I'm taking a wild guess and saying your in on this?" Jer asked me.

"In on the intervention?"

"What else?"

"Yeah I'm in on it."

"Can't do anything with out my right hand woman," Bobby chuckled.

"Right..." I rolled my eyes as Jerry shook his head.

"You guys need to grow up."

Bobby and I just exchanged looks and burst out into a fit of laughter.

We'd been at Johnny's for a good two hours. He had pizza delivered to us from the parlor across the street and Bobby and I had downed it in less that five minutes. I stared Bobby down both of us smirking and shot glasses in hand.

"One more old man. Think you can handle it?" I teased tapping on his oddly relaxed nerves.

"Oh I can handle it," he chuckled.

Jerry looked worried. Yeah I was only nineteen and I was far more than buzzed, a bit more than tipsy but I was holding up fairly well.

"I think you've both had enough," he stated giving Bobby a warning glance.

Bobby shrugged and raised his glass.

"To the best plan we've ever come up with," he announced.

I giggled and raised my glass. "To the most genius people in Detroit."

"Yes! We are," Bobby agreed and then we both threw back the shots and slammed the glasses back onto the table.

"Yeah well I've got to get back to Camille. Bobby stay out of trouble and keep a good eye on her," Jerry pointed a finger in my direction and got up to leave.

I gave him a thumbs up and Bobby flicked droplets of water around the table nodding. Jerry glanced at us one last time before walking off.

"So you really think this is gonna work?" I asked watching him curiously.

He shrugged. "You want to know the truth kid?"

"Uh duh."

"I think the only thing that will help him is you... He might also just be jealous of your hair," he snickered.

I glared at him as he referred to my short pixie cut. Truth was it really wasn't supposed to be styled like that, if I had just let it grow out freely it would have been a few inches longer. I just didn't want it growing back in all crappy looking.

"That's not really my fault."

"I know kid. I know."

We were silent for a few minutes.

"I bet I could own you in a game of pool," I laughed eying the empty pool table.

He quirked a brow. "You sure about that?"

"Yep!"

"Bring it on tough shit."

A couple hours later I stumbled in through the front door laughing my ass off. Bobby watched me fall to the ground in a fit and walked off into the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Jack asked as he appeared in the living room where I lay.

"Jackie!" I squealed climbing to my feet and jumping on top of him.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and looked at him with a grin. He stumbled backwards falling into the wall from my sudden weight.

"Ugh Remy you smell like whiskey," he complained but didn't push me away or pry me off of him.

"Mmm yeah...," I purred. "You know what?"

"What?" he scowled.

I smirked and then kissed him my lips were too eager. He should have freaked out and screamed at me but no that's too simple, too easy. Instead he took advantage of the situation. He kissed me back longingly. We became so absorbed in the moment we forgot to breathe. Pulling back we both gasped for air but only long enough to catch our breath before his lips were back fighting against mine.

"Woah... WOAH!" Bobby yelled. "Ew. Okay that's enough of that."

We barely even heard him.

"Hey! Stop... Now!... Oh forget it," he grumbled stomping up the stairs.

Jack and I stumbled over to the couch and fell on top of it our lips never straying to far from each others.


	6. Keep It Simple

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I love all of you very much! I'm sorry this post took so long I just lost track of time and basically my mind. In the last few months I've grown a lot not only as a person but as writer. Not only have I grown Remy has as well. In fact Remy has become one of my favorite subjects to write about. So don't be surprised if more stories about Remy and Jack start appearing. Anyway please enjoy the long awaited sixth chapter!

**Fully Alive**  
**Chapter Six- Keep It Simple**

I bolted up right in my heavy slumber, dashed up the stairs and collapsed in front of the toilet as my stomach emptied itself. It burned my throat and every time I thought I had gotten it all out another heave would surge through my body. Karma had gotten me back good this time. Whenever I did something even slightly out of line I got one hell of a consequence.

I heard someone step into the bathroom and turn on the sink but I was too ashamed to look up. Why did I have to be so stupid all the time? I rested my forehead on the rim of the toilet and groaned. The person sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I had to look completely pitiful.

"You okay, baby?"

I perked up as Jack's sweet deep voice hit my eardrums. He smiled down at me and pressed a glass of water into my hand.

"I'm sorry I'm such a dick," he laughed as I gulped down the water. He pulled me against him and rested his head on my shoulder.

"About time you realized that," I sighed contently.

He nodded slowly against my shoulder. Quietly I played with the sleeve of his shirt as I waited for him to speak. He had something on his mind that he wanted to ask I could just tell.

Moments later, "You should get some more sleep."

Up went wall two. Crap, not exactly what I had expected. Maybe I hoped for too damn much. Jack reached out a hand to help me up but I just shook my head.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit longer just to be sure."

He just shrugged and shut the door behind him as he left. I proceeded to lay down on the tile floor and curled up into a tight ball letting my tear filled eyes fall closed.

"What the fuck are you doin' on the floor?" a gruff voice asked harshly through the blurry blackness of my groggy mind.

Slowly, very slowly I eased my eyes open only to be blinded by the brightness of the bathroom light which had been turned on. I groaned loudly and threw an arm over my eyes.

"Shit Remy, that's the last time I let you challenge me too a pool game."

I tried to laugh at Bobby's stupid sense of humor but my head ached too much to even comprehend the task. "I've got a strong feeling it wasn't the pool game," I grumbled as I tried to push my sore tired body up with one arm.

"Ma's gonna have a fucking heart attack if she sees you like this," Bobby told me as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

He carried me across the hall and into Angel's room where he had been sleeping. Gently he laid me down on the bed and drew the curtains over the window to block out as much light as he possibly could.

"I'll be back. Don't you even think about moving," he ordered and exited the room before I even has a chance to reply.

Bobby returned a few moments later with pain killers and a glass of water. I reached out and carefully took them from his hand. First I popped the pills in my mouth then took a sip of water and tried to swallow them both down but only the water went down. So I continued to take sips of water until the pills finally slid down my throat after the fourth attempt. I handed Bobby the half full glass of water and watched him set it down on the nightstand beside the bed. Weakly I smiled up at him as I laid my head down on a pillow. Bobby took the liberty of pulling the sheets and comforter over my body and tucking me in.

"Get some rest kid. I'll tell Ma you weren't feeling to hot."

"Won't she get curious? She'll be concerned."

He smirked. "That is why I'm dedicating my entire day to getting you well."

Nodding I closed my eyes and listened to Bobby's heavy footsteps as he left the room. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep again. I dreamed of the mountain's clean evergreen air, of steaming peach tea warm in my stomach, of Jack's mouth trailing kisses and licks down my torso and then of the look of pure misery in Jack's eyes that first day I had come back. I awoke to the aroma of fresh popped popcorn and the sound of a something repeatedly hitting against the hard wood floor in the living room and the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. Cautiously I pulled back the blankets and took my time climbing out of bed making sure not to put my body through anymore unwanted pain. Once I was safely on both my feet I walked out the door and to the bathroom to wash up and change clothes. Half an hour later I descended the stairs squeaky clean and feeling refreshed. Bobby was sprawled out on the couch his hockey stick and a puck on the floor in front of him as he chewed on popcorn kernels from a large plastic blue bowl in his lap.

"Worn out already?" I teased plopping down next to him.

"Wow your still alive?" he shot back with mock surprise.

Rolling my eyes I seized the opportunity to steal the remote and switch from ESPN to Animal Planet.

"Really? Out of all the channels it has to be this one?" Bobby complained

"We could always educate ourselves with the history channel."

"Haven't you gotten enough sleep for one day?"

I laughed softly. "You can never get enough sleep. Anyway I was thinking..."

His eyebrow quirked up slightly in curiosity, "and?"

"I think I need a friend."

"You need a friend? What are you getting at, Remy?

"Can I get a hamster?" I asked with a childish grin.

"A hamster? Switching the channel to Animal Planet was leading up to the big shebang then, huh?"

I gave him a confused look and shrugged. "Sure. Does that mean yes?"

"Your paying for it."

"But Bobby I have no money."

He grunted and shook his head. "Fine. Consider it a late birthday present though."

Two hours later I was knocking on Jack's closed door.

"What?" He answered as the door swung open to reveal and very tired looking Jack.

"Guess what Jackie?" I squealed with delight.

"You aren't going to maul me again, are you?" he smirked teasingly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "No asshole. I want you to meet my new friend."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a curious look. "Your new friend."

Snickering I grabbed his rough hand and dragged him out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Dead center on the kitchen table was a good sized cage, the bottom covered in wood shavings, a food bowl in one corner, a wheel in another and a water bottle on hanging on the side of the cage.

Jack looked at the cage confused.. "Is this friend of yours invisible?"

Through the doorway in rolled a blue ball, a small dark brown hamster steering it around the kitchen. Bobby following it into the kitchen with an amused look on his face. Smiling I bent down and picked up the ball and held it out for Jack to see.

"Jackie meet my new friend Bobby Jr."


End file.
